


Autumn Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n enjoys the Autumn weather, while waiting for Dean’s return, eager to give him some news.





	Autumn Love

“Fuck me, it’s cold”, y/n said to no one in particular. 

It was Autumn. 

While he preferred the colder seasons to summer, the damn heating had broken in the house, leaving him to freeze.

“I wonder when Dean’s gonna be back”, he said, talking to himself. 

He often talked to himself. 

He’d gotten used to it. 

Especially when Dean occasionally left on hunts. 

He tried to get Dean to completely leave the hunting life. 

But y/n knew that was an impossible task. 

Dean would always hunt. 

Luckily, y/n managed to persuade his husband to take fewer cases, only taking maybe one or two a month, meaning he was still home most of the time.

As he stared out of the window, he smiled. 

He loved Autumn. 

The way it would rain. 

The cold. 

The freshly fallen leaves making the ground seem like some orange-brown carpet.

It was beautiful to him. 

People thought he was weird for preferring this over summer. 

But he loved cuddling up to Dean, wearing some of Dean’s clothes, and having to cling to him when they went out to keep warm.

Staring out, y/n realized his lawn was an absolute mess. 

All the leaves had fallen off the two trees out front, and now he had a blanket of slightly decomposing leaves covering everything. 

Setting his cup of hot chocolate down, he made his way to the back yard and into the shed, sifting through everything, until he found the rake.

Deciding he’d start in the front yard, seeing as there were more leaves there, he made his way back with a bin bag. 

Raking the leaves into a large pile, he began feeling the cold. 

He made his way back into the house to grab one of Dean’s jackets, it providing him warmth, as well as the smell of Dean. 

The smell of home.

He continued to rake the leaves for another 20 minutes, until he was completely done with one side of the yard. 

He was slightly sweating by this point, so he went back into the house and decided to relax for a little while.

Sitting in the house while the TV playing in the background, he just looked at some photos of Dean and him together. 

There was the one where they had just started dating after they’d met while Dean was in a café. He’d bumped into y/n, spilling coffee all over the poor man. And that was where it all started. 

Another was of the two posing in front of their newly bought house, Sam and Cas also in the picture, the other men having helped pick out the perfect house in the perfect neighbourhood.

The last was a photo of their wedding. 

Everything went perfectly. 

Sam and Cas were the best men. 

There weren’t many guests, except for Charlie and Crowley. 

Dean didn’t want the King of Hell there, but he and y/n had become genuine friends, so there was nothing Dean could do.

The honeymoon was even better. 

Dean took y/n up to Canada. 

He knew y/n always loved it there, having grown up in Vancouver for a few years. 

They spent most of their time locked in their hotel room, enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies.

After reminiscing for a while, y/n decided he should probably go ahead and rake up the rest of the leaves. 

Stepping back out, this time wearing one of Dean’s shirts as well, for extra warmth, he got back to the job. 

He’d made quite a big pile, cleaning up half of the leaves that were left. 

As he was about to continue, he heard the slam of a car door and footsteps. 

Looking behind him, he saw his husband making his way towards him, a huge smile on the hunter’s face. 

Y/n didn’t miss the mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes though.

“Dean, what are you doing? Whatever it is, don’t!” he warned. 

Dean continued forward, wrapping an arm around y/n’s waist and kissing him. 

Y/n was so into the kiss, he didn’t feel Dean pulling him down into the pile of leaves, sending them flying everywhere, the yard once again looking a mess.

“De-Dean! What the fu-uck?!” y/n attempted to scold, failing, as he was laughing in between the words. 

Dean smiled, his eyes glimmering in the light, before placing another kiss on his husband’s lips.

“I missed you so much”.

“It was four days, Dean. I’m pretty sure you did fine without me”, y/n replied. 

Even though he missed Dean too, he didn’t want it to show. 

Dean always poked fun at him for being clingy. 

Not that Dean minded. 

He loved how y/n was always around, holding his hands, or grabbing at his clothes.

“I love you so much, Y/n Winchester”, he said, still not believing he had married the perfect man.

Y/n smiled, interlacing his fingers with Dean’s.

“I love you too, Dean Winchester”.

They played in the leaves for a while, before heading back in the house. 

After spending a few hours together, enjoying each other’s company and getting reacquainted with each other’s bodies, the couple decided to sleep.

Lying in bed, Dean’s arms wrapped around him, holding y/n to his chest, y/n remembered he had some news for Dean.

“Dean”.

“Hmm?”

“The adoption agency called. They said we’ve been approved”.

Dean shot up and looked at y/n’s face.

“Are you serious?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Yep! They said we can actually go ahead and adopt a child now”, y/n squealed, trying, but failing to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“I love you so much. We’re gonna have a proper family”, Dean murmured as he placed a few kisses on y/n’s lips.

He then lay back down, holding onto his husband as he fell asleep, dreaming of the family he would have in just a few months. 


End file.
